Matchmaker
by vizzy1997
Summary: the trolls and humans live together on earth. a girl is a matchmaker and is trying to pair up the trolls and humans by dating them. she might fail on one ship tough (;
1. Chapter 1

**the song used in the beginning is "arma-goddamn-motherfuckin-geddon" by Marilyn Manson**

-chapter 1-

"first, you try to fuck it", I sing quietly and push John down on the bed. I have a big smile on my lips, he looks rather scared though.

"then, you try to eat it", I playfully kiss him and bite his lips carefully. he wants to kiss me back, I can see it in his eyes. I sit on top of him, still smiling.

"if it hasn't learned your name you'd better kill it before they see it", I lay down beside him, my fingers playing with his hair. so perfect.

"I know you're name", John says, he sounds unsure, and wanting. I turn to face him. "it's arma-goddamn-motherfuckin-geddon", I keep singing, "fuck, eat, kill, now do it again", I turn away from him, laying on my side on his bed. I soon feel his hand on my arm. I smile to myself.

"it's arma-goddamn-motherfuckin-geddon", I sing mumbling. "fuck, eat, kill, etcetera!" screaming out the last word, I quickly turn around and hug him tight, kissing him everywhere reachable. when my lips reach his, he kisses back hungrily. but I pull away from the kiss.

"first, you try to fuck it", I move my hand across his whole body while singing that line. his eyes are so full with feelings. love. he reaches out his hand to touch me.

"then, you try to eat it", I bite his finger and giggle. the fear comes back to his face, but it's not taking over the love showing in his eyes.

"if it hasn't learned your name you'd better kill it before they see it", I leave the bed and stand on the floor with my back to him. "it's arma-goddamn-motherfuckin-geddon", I make a pirouette to finish off. then I sit down on the bed, still smiling. John smiles back. my smile, of playfulness. his smile, of love. even if he's still insecure about our relationship, I'm not.

"nice show", John says. I kiss him as answer to that. I like singing for him. or actually singing for all the boys I have. but, John is my main relationship. the only one I actually care back for.

"do you want to watch a movie or something?" John asks. I shake my head and put on a sad face, it's kind of real.

"I need to go home, sorry", I say. "but, I'm going to the movies tomorrow with Dave, terezi and karkat, you can join if you want to!" I kiss him, "I'd love if you did."

"I didn't know you used to hang out with them", John says. "but I'd like to follow, Dave's my friend and the trod are cool."

"great! terezi wanted me to come since both the guys like her", I laugh a little. how is that even a problem? I would love to have more boys liking me at the same time. which I of course do, but it's only john, eridan and sollux at the moment. I used to have more likers, but that was before the trolls came to earth. now everyone is interested in them, because they are new and different. and they are indeed interesting.

on my way home from John I walk through the part if the town where most trolls live. I'm hoping to meet eridan, because I need to talk to him. my usual good luck does its job, because there he is.

"hey! eridan!" I yell, he looks at me and smiles. I run over to him as fast as I can, and when I come to him I being him in to a tight hug. then I kiss him. hard. his tongue searches for a way to get inside my mouth, but I won't let him. after a while we need to pull apart for air.

"it's been a wwhile since I saww you", eridan says with the voice of his that I love so much. but that's not much enough to make me really love him.

"I was with my boyfriend", I whisper and lean in to kiss him again. first he kisses back, then, I guess, he realizes what I said.

"wwhat? wwho?" his face is priceless. so sad. so too sad for that. I laugh a little, then take his hand and look in to his eyes. I need to be careful with how I play, so I don't hurt the wrong person in the wrong way.

"John..." I answer, "I thought you knew him and me are dating? did I forget to tell you that?"

"yes", eridan says. the sad look in his face getting even more sad. I wish I could laugh, because this situation is just so laughable. I never said that I was single, but he probably assumed that when we started seeing each other.

now, if my luck could help me... yep, it can. sollux walks up to me and eridan, he seems to be angry.

"why are you talkiing to thiith iidiiot?" he asks. his lisp is so cute! "iit looked liike you two kiissed", he adds. I don't think he's even trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"I kind if just broke up with him", I smile and kiss sollux. when we pull apart, I see eridan staring at us. then his fits finds its way to sollux's face. I smile slightly. this is going so much according to the plan as it just could.

"kiss him instead, idiot", I put one hand behind sollux's back and the other behind eridan's, then I push them together. as their faces slam in to each other, eridan starts kissing sollux. I giggle, then run off. they'll have to fix the rest of this by themselves. I'm only pairing them up. the perfect matchmaker. that's me!

-end of chapter-

**thanks for reading and I hope you like this! please give reviews! so this is the first chapter, and I just paired together two of the trolls I like the least (sorrynotsorry), but what ships would you want me to make sail? I'd be happy to hear opinions! (: and I'm writing this on my phone, so if there are any typos, that is the reason **


	2. Chapter 2

**the song used in this one is "dangerous tonight" by Alice Cooper **

-chapter two-

I'm at terezi's place and we're getting ready for going to the movies. she has replaced her normal clothing with a red dress with teal colored details. what I know, Dave and karkat won't be dressed up, but we girls want to. I'm wearing a light blue skirt and a black tank top. we had asked kanaya for help with the clothing yesterday, we would've asked her and rose to go with us, but they had other plans.

"Dave's driving, right?" I ask terezi. she nods as answer with a big smile on her lips. "and you told him john's coming..?"

"yes", she answers. "he is all fine with that."

we leave her apartment five minutes before the time they're supposed to pick us up. Dave's driving, john's sitting in the seat beside him, and karkat's behind. terezi gets in the car and sits beside karkat. like the other troll, she doesn't use the seatbelt. I sit down beside her, leaning forward to kiss john's hair as I enter the car.

"hey [name], what movie are we going to watch?" John asks.

"some shitty romance movie", I answer with a smile. karkat growls. "guess whose choice?"

terezi puts an arm around karkat. "it's okay karkles, not everyone likes movies for girl", she giggles. I can't stop myself from laughing at him too. seeing terezi and karkat is kind of sad, because I know I need to split them up, only to make someone else happy. it just sucks that I will hurt myself with this too. but I'll be fine. I'll find someone else. love means nothing. only friends does. and what friend wouldn't give up the love of their life for a friend?

Dave drops us off outside the movie theater so we can go in and buy tickets for the movie we're going to see. he joins us while we're buying popcorn.

-time skip-

I'm sitting between karkat and John. terezi sits on karkat's other side and Dave's sitting beside her. john's holding my hand with a soft grip. when the kissing scene in the movie comes up, I turn around to face him.

"take another turn", I sing quietly, I don't want to get the attention of the others who are watching the movie. "the rules have all been burned", I kiss his forehead, lick his black hair. "and you've got tricks to learn", I carefully climb over to sit in his lap. he puts his arms around my waist.

"dangerous tonight", I take one of his hands in my both and kiss it, then I scratch the back of his hand with my teeth. "play another role", I reach out my hand to grab karkat's. "try and lose control", I kiss john, explore his mouth with my tongue.

"and stain your soul to red from white", I smile, bringing karkat's hand up to my face and kiss it. "in my mind, oh", I lick it. "a million voices tell me no."

I climb back to my seat and let go of karkat's hand. I can feel terezi's eyes on me. "it's prime crime time", I kiss karkat. then turn back to John. "and I gotta let it go."

we miss the end of the movie. me and John, we're to busy with each other. nothing but his lips against mine exists. when the movie is over I'm in john's lap again. I wish I could be like this forever. so close to him. breathing his breaths. my eyes only seeing his.

"time to go nooksniffers", karkat says pulling my arm. I sigh and get off John. we leave the building holding each other's hands.

"what the fuck was that?" karkat asks me when we're outside. "you fucking kissed me."

Dave moves close to karkat and whispers something, just loud enough for me to hear it.

"you get [name], I get terezi, now that was easily solved."

"THE FUCK?!" karkat yells at Dave. Dave doesn't show any reaction at all to that. I'm not really surprised by this. I've known for quite long that Dave likes terezi, but terezi seems to like karkat more than Dave. but that pairing is wrong, karkat and terezi does not belong together. I haven't decided yet who I should pair Dave with, maybe he'll get terezi after all. but one thing that's sure is that karkat's not getting either terezi or me.

"[name] answer my fucking question", karkat says, sounding quite pusses off. I smile back at him.

"felt like it", I try to look like it's no big deal at all and it doesn't mean anything. hopefully he'll get it. or what happens next happens, which it of course does.

"did you kiss karkat?" John ask. his eyes full with disappointment.

"it was nothing, trust me", I say and take his hand. "just playing around. the movie inspired me", I laugh a little. try to hide that I got a little nervous now. John can't get mad at me. he just can't. please please please.

a pair if lips hits mine. I close my eyes, haven't even seen who it was. but I know it. that taste. John. I put my arms around him, his fingers play in my hair. I smile in to the kiss.

someone knocks me on my shoulder. I pull part from the kiss and take a deep breath. I turn around to face Dave. "what?" I ask.

"prove that kissing someone else is no big deal", he says. I stare at him. then I turn to look at John. he nods slowly at me. I turn back to Dave. kiss someone because someone else wants me to? that's not what I do. but okay, fine. I take one step closer to Dave. then I take his hand and pull him close to me. our lips connects and... oh my god he's a good kisser! we pull apart after some time. Dave takes some steps to the side and pushes terezi in front of me. I stare at her. she laughs.

-end of chapter-

**okay nothing important didn't really happen in this. please keep reading and GIVE REVIEWS! (::::**


End file.
